Damage Repair
by TheDarkestDaisy
Summary: "The second he touched Raven he knew something was wrong. Robin had been noticing it a lot lately." Raven is not the type of girl to get jealous. Or ruin the happiness of her friends. Right? Whoever thought that Raven would need help from RedX Rob.Rae.Red


THIS IS A RE-WRITE

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did there would be more seasons, duh.

Chapter One: Into the Unknown

It was Wednesday evening in Titan's Tower. The sky was set to gold and the island was still. Inside the tower Cyborg and Beastboy were taking out the newest Lord of the Monkeys Battle Car Crashers VIII.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!" Beastboy squeaked as he ripped the plastic wrap off the case cover.

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh at the little green guy. Every time Beastboy got a new game it was like Christmas.

"So," Cyborg looked to Robin sitting on the couch, "how long do you think it will take BB to beat this one?"

Robin and Starfire looked up from their spot next to each other.

After the team got back from Japan the two had been spending more time together. Starfire had been dragging Robin to various spots all over town for dates. Not surprisingly the media had focused on their new found love for several weeks. The two couldn't leave the island without paparazzi snapping shots and reporters asking about their relationship. At that point Robin opted to spend his time with Starfire only at the tower.

"Well, considering he uses the internet for cheat codes-"

"Hey! I don't always need cheat cod-"

"And he won't get a single night of sleep until he beats it… I'd say about three to five days," Robin said with a quick smirk in Beastboy's direction.

After a quick laugh at Beastboy's expense Cyborg got up from the floor with a groan,

"Man I am so hungry. Someone go tell Raven that I'm gonna start making dinner."

"I'll go get her," Robin popped up from his spot beside Starfire.

"Actually Rob, I'll think I'll go get her myself. I got something I need to ask her." Cyborg said as he put a hand on Robin's shoulder. Which he then used to push the Boy Wonder back down to his seat on the couch.

Walking out of the main room Cyborg gave a soft sigh.

It had been about three weeks since the team got back from Tokyo and he could tell something changed in Raven. It seemed liked no amount of begging from anyone could get her out of her room. Robin even complained that she had stopped coming to the rooftop to meditate and have a morning chat with him. Then Beastboy mentioned that she would suddenly get a weird look on her face before she ran or vanished from the room so quickly she would leave her books or her lunch behind in her haste.

She was starting to act like she was still under Trigon's power. However that wasn't possible. She assured all of the Titans that he would never return to harm anyone ever again.

When the half metal man got to the resident half-demon's room he thought about all the strange ways she had been acting. Then before he could knock the door to Raven's room opened with a metal groan.

She looked up at him but he couldn't see her face. Raven had her signature costume on and her hood was up.

"Nothing is wrong Cyborg." Her voice was gentle and soft.

"You sure about that Dark Girl?" he asked, quickly falling into big brother/protector mode.

With each breath filling up her lungs she could tell that he was not going to let it go until she showed she was okay. With a mental sigh she stepped out of her room and turned to the hallway leading to the stairs.

"I'm getting kind of hungry, Cyborg. Would you like to help me make dinner?"

Cyborg gave a laugh and started down the hallway,

"Yeah right," he called over his shoulder, "like I'm going to let you anywhere near my waffles again. Besides I figure I could fry some chicken and make biscuits and gravy and some collared greens and some mashed potates…"

As she followed Cyborg to the kitchen Raven gave out a silent pray to Azar, or whoever was listening that she avoid any run-ins with the current love birds.

…

She knew she would have to walk pass the main room to get the kitchen and dining area of the tower. Raven could already feel the two of them in the room. Probably cuddling on the couch together. Before she even got to the last step she heard the voice of her friend Starfire. It was a sweet with high notes and innocence. It was also whispering sweetly into Robin's ear.

Raven quickly pushed pass Cyborg. She could feel something changing inside her. It had been changing for a while now but it didn't feel normal. It was new and painful. She held her breath and completely ignored Beastboy until she reached the pretty tile of the kitchen area.

Cyborg went on as if nothing strange happened and went about gathering his supplies to cook dinner.

She quietly went about washing and peeling the potatoes.

_I just need to stop thinking about him…them- I mean- dammit! Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos._

"Raven! I'm so glad you're out of your room! Do you want to watch me play my new game?"

At the sudden cry of Beastboy she nearly cut herself on the peeler. Ever so slowly Raven turned around to face the young man down with a glare.

"Raven, I didn't see you come through," said Robin as he walked into the kitchen.

_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!_

He watched her closely as he came to stand near her.

"What are you and Cy making tonight? Can I help you with anything?"

_Just talk to him._

"We're making whatever Cyborg is telling to make. I'm just peeling potatoes."

"How on Earth are you able to see what you're doing with your hood pulled so far down your face?" asked Robin before gently pulling Raven's hood back.

The second he touched Raven he knew something was wrong. He had been noticing it a lot lately. Ever since she saved him by creating a bond between their minds he had been getting strange images.

And GOD, the dreams. He wasn't sure what was going on but he couldn't even take a nap without waking up and having to rub one out. There was an actual face to the woman but that didn't stop him at all.

Lately it was getting worse though. He noticed that her feelings were getting stronger or she wasn't as good as containing them. One night when he and Starfire were on the couch cuddling after some hellish chick-flick the lights started to flicker. Then the television screen caught on fire and before he could pull his face away from Star's the resident demon phased through the ceiling. Heck, this is the second time Raven has come out her room to eat in the past three weeks.

As Robin was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Raven phase out of the room and into the unknown…

If you do not review I curse all of you to heck!


End file.
